majisukafandomcom-20200213-history
List of pages
(Majisuka Gakuen 1) *Black: Third year student at Majisuka Gakuen. Third strongest of the Four Rappapa Queens. *Center: First year student at Majisuka Gakuen. *Chiharu: Second year student at Yabakune Gakuen. *Choukoku: Third year student at Majisuka Gakuen. Ally of Maeda Atsuko. *Dance: First year student at Majisuka Gakuen. Part of Shibuya's gyaru gang. *Gakuran: Second year student at Majisuka Gakuen. Ally of Maeda Atsuko. *Gekikara: Third year student at Majisuka Gakuen. Second strongest of the Four Rappapa Queens. *Golden Eyebrow Society: One of Majisuka Gakuen's gangs, who challenged Onizuka Daruma after she entered the school. *Kabuki Sisters (Ookabuki and Kokabuki): Two second year students at Majisuka Gakuen that fight in a pair. *Maeda Atsuko: Second year student at Majisuka Gakuen. *Maeda Gundan: A temporary alliance formed to help Maeda Atsuko battle Rappapa. *Maeda Sachiko: Mother of Maeda Atsuko. A truck driver, formerly the leader of Yabakune in her youth. *Maeda Yoshiro: Father of Maeda Atsuko. A former yankee leader who works as a salaryman. *Minegishi Minami: Second year student at Majisuka Gakuen, and self declared student council president. *Nezumi: First year student at Majisuka Gakuen. *Nojima Yuriko: Founder and first President of the Rappapa. Currently the principal of Majisuka Gakuen. *Onizuka Daruma: Second year student at Majisuka Gakuen. *Ono Erena: First year student at Majisuka Gakuen. *Oshima Yuko: Third year student at Majisuka Gakuen. Strongest member and President of the Rappapa. *Rappapa: The "wind instrument club". Are the strongest gang in Majisuka Gakuen. Formed by Nojima Yuriko, led by Oshima Yuko during the events of Majisuka Gakuen 1. *Sado: Third year student at Majisuka Gakuen. Second stongest member and Vice President of the Rappapa. *Sanae: Third year student at Yabakune Gakuen. *Shibuya: Third year student at Majisuka Gakuen. Weakest of the Four Rappapa Queens. *Team Hormone (Wota, Bungee, Akicha, Unagi, and Mukuchi): A group of five second year Majisuka Gakuen students. Allies of Maeda Atsuko. *Torigoya: Third year student at Majisuka Gakuen. Strongest of the Four Rappapa Queens. (Majisuka Gakuen 2) *Black: Majisuka Gakuen graduate, works at a supermarket. *Center: Second year student at Majisuka Gakuen. Ally of Nezumi and co-leader of the Tsu Union. *Chiharu: Third year student at Yabakune Gakuen. Part of Habu. *Choukoku: Majisuka Gakuen graduate, works as a professional kickboxer. *Dance: Chose to transfer schools, is a second year student of Yabakuen Gakuen. Part of Habu, Shibuya's most loyal underling. *Gakuran: Third year student at Majisuka Gakuen. Part of the Four Queens of the New Rappapa. *Gekikara (also called Amakuchi and Chuukara): Held back as a third year student at Majisuka Gakuen. Part of the Four Queens of the New Rappapa. *Golden Eyebrow Society: One of Majisuka Gakuen's gangs, part of the Tsu Union. *Janken: Third year student at Yabakune Gakuen. Part of Habu. *Kabuki Sisters (also called Noh-Kyogen Sisters): Two third year students at Majisuka Gakuen that fight in a pair. Part of the Four Queens of the New Rappapa. *Maeda Atsuko: Third year student at Majisuka Gakuen. Vice President of the new Rappapa. *Nezumi: Second year student at Majisuka Gakuen. Co-leader of the Tsu Union. *Nojima Yuriko: Founder and first President of the Rappapa. Currently the principal of Majisuka Gakuen. *Onizuka Daruma: Third year student at Majisuka Gakuen. *Oshima Yuka: Third year student at Majisuka Gakuen, sister of Oshima Yuko. *Oshima Yuki: Third year student at Majisuka Gakuen, sister of Oshima Yuko. *Otabe: Third year student at Majisuka Gakuen. President of the new Rappapa. *Rappapa: The "wind instrument club". Are the strongest gang in Majisuka Gakuen. The leadership of the gang was passed by Oshima Yuko to Maeda Atsuko. However, Maeda gave Otabe the President's position instead. *Sado: Majisuka Gakuen graduate, training to work as a nurse. *Sanae: Held back as a third year student at Yabakune Gakuen. *Shaku (formerly Minegishi Minami): Third year student at Majisuka Gakuen. Part of the Four Queens of the New Rappapa. *Shibuya: Majisuka Gakuen graduate who transferred to Yabakune. Leader of Habu. *Team Fondue (Docchi, Tsuri, Kanburi, Lemon, and Toshima): A group of five second year Majisuka Gakuen students. *Team Hormone (Wota, Bungee, Akicha, Unagi, and Oshaberi): A group of five third year Majisuka Gakuen students. Guard the clubhouse for the new Rappapa. *Team Under (Anime, Jambo, Rice, and Showa): A group of four second year Majisuka Gakuen students, formerly the Rappapa underlings. *Torigoya: Majisuka Gakuen graduate, works at a massage parlor. *Tsu Union: An alliance of Majisuka Gakuen students, formed by Nezumi and Center to overthrow the new Rappapa.